


Ferdinand's Repertoire

by rememberednoah



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Children, Crack, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Horses, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberednoah/pseuds/rememberednoah
Summary: Ferdinand von Aegir was a happy child. His whims were simple and delighted him even more for being so.Hubert despised him with the nonsensical passion only a child could muster, which meant he didn’t understand the self-respect inherent in simply walking away.ORFerdinand really loves horses...and Hubert pretends to despise everything about him.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Ferdinand's Repertoire

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. If any of y’all are looking for a coherent fic, walk away. I wrote this fic based entirely on [this](https://imgur.com/a/ILMH2CV) comment on a YouTube video I watched...and after I was playing FE3H and my friend called Ferdinand a “horse girl”. This was the natural conclusion of my slow descent into madness.
> 
> Hubert is 9 y/o and Ferdinand 7y/o in this. Just FYI.

Ferdinand von Aegir was a happy child. His whims were simple and delighted him even more for being so.

Hubert despised him with the nonsensical passion only a child could muster, which meant he didn’t understand the self-respect inherent in simply _walking away_.

Nevertheless, there Hubert was at the Imperial Palace stables: his gaze following the younger boy.

It was no secret that the von Aegir heir loved horses. The boy spent more time in his father’s stables than any child should. He gloried in the care of the horses, and he had brought that love with him to the Imperial Palace. Hubert would’ve called Ferdinand’s pursuits diligent, if they hadn’t involved the foul smelling creatures. Anything that required dealing with fecal matter was where Hubert von Vestra drew the line.

The distaste and distance Hubert held for horses was absolutely _not_ born of fear. No matter what Ferdinand said. The fiery boy was a liar on top of being an idiot.

Hubert’s reasons for being at the stables now were purely pragmatic. He had to keep an eye out for people potentially intent on hurting Edelgard. Hubert had a bad feeling about the Prime Minister. His son, too, could be trouble. He hadn’t seen anything incriminating... _yet_. But the day was still full of possibility.

He was positively _not_ at the palace stables because his attention automatically locked into place at the barest glance of copper hair from the corner of his eye. Ridiculous. It was his clever mind making sure he could fill his armory with more pathetic stories of the von Aegir heir. Surely, it was only that. He needed weapons for future use to maim Ferdinand.

It was absolutely not because Ferdinand’s hair rivaled Edelgard’s in luster. Preposterous.

Hubert had a vendetta to maintain. A one-sided one, of course, as Ferdinand was too young and stupid to keep up. But, alas, it had to be done. What was childhood without a good nemesis? The von Aegir heir had potential.

Or so Hubert thought... He was beginning to question his assessment. It was a wonder he hadn’t doubted it sooner. But there Ferdinand was making a fool of himself.

As Hubert watched, the red-headed von Aegir heir whinnied as he galloped on the opposite side of the corral where a few stable hands were guiding some of the horses on a leisurely trot.

Naturally, the grooms were charmed. They laughed goodnaturedly at the ginger-haired boy, and the groom closest to him spurred on his horse to go a little faster. Ferdinand absolutely beamed at the older boy and let out a loud neigh as he made his galloping pick up speed to match the horse’s.

Wasn’t he ridiculous? Of course he was! And so was his golden hair as it whipped behind him, and his bright white teeth as he grinned without an inch of restraint, and his soft skin—which was decidedly sweaty and disgusting. Obviously.

Hubert scowled, determined to witness every second of what would be in the future a scathingly humiliating story to share about Ferdinand.

As if on cue, the goddess, who apparently could sometimes be counted on, blessed Hubert with what came next:

With a determined look in his eye, Ferdinand galloped toward a lonely wooden bench. Imitating, surely, one of the jumps his father’s prize horses had to learn, Ferdinand somersaulted over the bench and landed smack on his face.

Hubert laughed derisively, content to watch the conclusion of Ferdinand’s idiocy. He absolutely did _not_ run to help the younger boy. Anyone who said otherwise was absolutely committing slander against Hubert’s person, and he would not let it stand.

Unless, of course, the words came from Edelgard von Hresvelg’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Did this need to be written Like This™️? No. But I wanted to write it in this style. Sue me for bathing this drabble in adverbs and making this whole thing obnoxious.
> 
> Does this have any connection to canon? I don’t know, and I don’t care. Let me live my life.


End file.
